Aquel dia
by 4nk0ku
Summary: En esta historia veremos, la verdad sobre aquel dia, el dia en que cinco niños fueron asesinados y escondidos en los animatronicos hace ya 20 años (Mal summary, denme una oportunidad, soy horrible haciendo summary y nueva haciendo fics)


**_Prologo:_**

En aquella ocasión... Todo parecía ir tan normal que nadie se esperaría que acabaría en tragedia.

Un evento especial que se llevaría a cabo en aquel lugar soñado donde niños y niñas jugaban y se divertían a montón.

Una pizzeria cuyo elemento principal eran unos animatronicos que no podían hacer daño a nadie. Ellos cantaban para los niños y reían con ellos tambien aunque eso fuese solo cosa de sus I.A (Inteligencia Artificial), nadie se esperaba que acabaría siendo el origen de un horror y pesadilla para unos pobres padres...

**_Historia:_**

Aquel dia un evento se llevaría a cabo en la pizzeria, una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil. Los padres del cumpleañedo acompañados del propio niño y cinco amigos de este entraron felices por la puerta, dentro de unas horas se llevaría a cabo el evento por ello ya estaban allí. Los padres hablaban con los encargados de la pizzeria mientras que los niños, traviesos y curiosos, corrieron hacia adentro del local queriendo ver ya las decoraciones y por sobre todo a los animatronicos, inocentes y alegres, eran solo niños por lo que no notaron la mirara que les había dirigido el guardia de aquella pizzeria...

Los cinco niños se entretuvieron con **Foxy **un animatronic con forma de zorro pelirrojo, con garfio y parche en el ojo haciéndose el pirata y no era de extrañar pues este en particular era el mas popular para la mayoría de los niños aunque tres de los niños que preferían a los otros tres animatronicos se estaban comenzando a aburrir del pirata así que se separaron de los dos que aun mantenían sus vistas fijas en el zorro, uno con una gran sonrisa y el otro con mirara curiosa, y fueron a visitar a la banda de Freddy.

En el escenario debutaban tres animatronicos. El primero, **Freddy**, un oso café con sombrero y moño negros y microfono en mano, el segundo, **Chica**, era un pato o ¿Seria un pollo? amarillo con babero en el que se leía "Let's Eat" y magdalena en mano y el tercero y ultimo un conejo llamado **Bonnie **de color morado con un moño rojo al cuello y una guitarra eléctrica.

-Hola amiguitos- Saludo Freddy cuando su escasa inteligencia artificial localizo a los niños y estos en respuesta exclamaron un "Hola"- Yo soy su mejor amigo Freddy-

-Yo soy Chica espero que pasemos un dia divertido- Dijo aquella pata o gallina sonriendo a los pequeños que solo emitieron un entusiasta y alegre "Si"

-Y yo soy su buen amigo Bonnie y...

_Les damos la bienvenida a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- dijeron los tres animatronicos al mismo tiempo

Estaba programados para eso sin embargo sus inteligencia artificiales no daban para mucho mas y eso, aunque paso desapercibido para los niños, se noto cuando al no saber que mas decir se pusieron a cantar los tres.

-Niños-Llamo la voz de la mujer madre del cumpleañedo al grupo asomándose por la puerta de la habitación denominada "escenario", ya llevaba consigo a los niños que se habían quedado en pirate cove

-Ya llegaron todos, vamos a la fiesta- exclamo uno de los que se encariñaron de mas con Foxy.

Y solo eso basto para que los niños que se habían quedado con rostros tristes queriendo escuchar mas a los animatronic se fueran corriendo hacia ellos. El cumpleañero volteo a ver una ultima vez a Freddy y sonrió, era su favorito de los cuatro animatronicos.

La fiesta era infinitamente divertida para los pequeños sin embargo ahora se encontraba a escasos minutos de acabar, ya había comido pizza y cantado el "feliz cumpleaños" can la tarta y la típica vela y actualmente los niños jugaban corretiandose entre ellos por todo el local, o así era hasta que se hizo el anuncio de que el ultimo show de los animatronic por ese dia se llevaría a cabo, se habían perdido los anteriores por estar jugando o ocupados con alguna otra cosa pero ahora no se lo perderían o por lo menos casi todos lo verían. Los emprendieron carrera para ir al escenario, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos, específicamente el cumpleañero, fue empujado y cayo por unos mesas, los cuatro mejores amigos del niño que eran tambien con los que había llegado al local se dieron cuenta de esto y se quedaron atrás para ayudarlo.

Una vez verificado que el cumpleañero estuviera bien los cinco niños corrieron al show, tristemente ya estaba lleno y entre todas las cabezas del publico era imposible ver a los animatronic

-Psss- Llamo por la atención de los niños... ¿Freddy? No, no era Freddy pues era dorado y tanto sombrero como moño eran azules, de verdad era igual que Freddy pero en dorado, los cinco confundidos jóvenes se acercaron al animatronic que no habían visto nunca en sus vidas- Yo puedo ayudarlos a ir a ver a Freddy solo siganme- Dijo aquel animatronic dorado animadamente, solo eso basto para que asomada la sonrisas de los niños que siguieron al desconocido sin rechistar, sin saber que debajo de aquella sonrisa enorme que llevaba en disfraz se encontraba una cara humana y, para peor, esta sonreía con un toque casi demencial.

**-!Matt¡... ¡Annabel!- **exclamaba la madre y tía de los mencionados desesperada al no encontrarlos.

-¿Solo faltan ellos?- Pregunto el guardia al padre que era el que mantenía la calma a diferencia de esa pobre mujer.

-No... Tres niños mas desaparecieron- dijo el hombre con pesar, y pensar que hoy su hijo cumplía 9 años y ahora estaba desaparecido junto con sus tres mejores amigos y su prima.

-Entendido... Los encontraremos- afirmo dando consuelo a la pobre familia sin embargo esa promesa no podría estar mas vacía

Los niños nunca fueron encontrados... Nunca... Hasta que... Un par de meses después...

-¿No te parece que los animatronic actúan extraño desde el incidente del cumpleaños?-Le cuestiono un hombre a su amigo mientras observaba a los seres artificiales haciendo sus espectáculos

-Si... -Le dio la razón el otro a lo que su amigo le miro extrañado como si preguntada con el rostro "¿En serio?"- Están mas feos

-¡Te estoy hablando enserio!- Exclamo

-Uuy... No sea que estén embrujados- bromeo nuevamente llevándose una rebanada de pizza a su boca- Solo come

Eso quería, pero no podía apartar los ojos de esos seres que habían pasado de inocentes muñecos a aterradores y macabros desde hace un tiempo, sin hablar del hedor que trasmitían y hacían que nadie quisiese ver sus shows de cerca, sin dudas ya les tocaba baño pero... mirándolos tanto como lo hacia él, se les hacia sacados de una película de terror, casi podía jurar que parecían zombies... Entonces lo vio... Aquel liquido marrón que secretaban los animatronicos y que todo el mundo creía que era aceite o algo por el estilo y se horrorizo, olor a podrido y secreciones grotescas... ¡¿COMO NADIE LO HABÍA NOTADO ANTES?!

-Préstame tu telefono- Pidió

-Pa-rra que-Pregunto el otro pero como tenia la boca llena se hizo algo difícil de entender

-¡Dame-el- puto-telefono!- Exclamo y el otro de mala gana se lo paso- ¿Hola, policia?

Y entonces los cuerpos fueron encontrados, tal como aquel chico había predicho estaban en los animatronicos mas no fue un lindo encuentro ni para sus ojos, ni para sus narices a la hora de abrir el caparazón metálico del animatronic, lo que se encontraba ahí era difícilmente reconocible como ser humano solo por la forma podría ser tomado como tal. El interior del animatronico estaba manchado con sangre seca y mucosidad producto de la descomposición de la carne y el cuerpo ya comenzaba a tener gusanos escurriéndoles por lo poco de piel que no había sido aplastado o ensartado por las vigas, cables y demás cosas del traje, abrieron los otros y era casi la misma descripción y sin embargo solo habían cuatro animatronicos ¿Donde había ido a parar el quinto niño?...

Tal vez nunca se sabría...


End file.
